


Anthology of the Goddess' Judgment

by marriedtothedancer



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anthology, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Short Stories, character interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtothedancer/pseuds/marriedtothedancer
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing character interactions in the journey to the Tower of Guidance. Can range from random to comedic to serious to even romantic.





	Anthology of the Goddess' Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written Fanfiction in quite a long time, and I haven't written for Fire Emblem in a while. This is just my way of easing into it, but I really want to try to improve! 
> 
> These are basically going to be a collection of mini short stories with characters that we don't really see interact until Part 4 with the whole route split. There may be continuations of stories, and there may be entirely new "universes" (inconsistent characters with each path), but it's all just for interesting interaction and fun! More characters will be added as I write more. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolf is enamored with a certain archer's technique as the Silver Army makes its way to the Tower of Guidance.

What makes a perfect shot?

Consistency. Accuracy. Power. Skill. 

These were all the words that Rolf could think of as the slender teenager stalked the blond marksman as he practiced. Rolf watched from behind one of the many walls of the snowy fortress in which the Silver Army was residing on their journey to the Tower of Guidance. The dire situation, ironically, allowed for a calming and peaceful environment; the perfect one to practice marksmanship. 

Leonardo plucked another arrow from his quiver; he nocked it, and, with a quick breath taking form in the cold air, he released the stressed string. Rolf gazed as the arrow ripped across the air for what seemed like a millennium before it eventually hit the yellow bullseye in the center of the target. Another perfect shot; the head of the arrow came out from the target on the other side. That shot made Rolf suddenly hyper aware of the bow he kept with him on his back. He saw Leonardo’s lips curve into a slight smile, to which Rolf couldn’t help but smile to as well. He looked on at Leonardo’s hands; they were red and cut from the constant practice, not to mention the unforgiving wind and temperature of Leonardo’s practice area. Such perfect technique did not come without its consequences on the body; Rolf knew that all too well. 

“Rolf, if you’re still out there stalking me, could you go get me the arrows I just fired?” The spoken words from Leonardo caught Rolf completely aback given his entrancement with his archery practice; unfortunately, it was so much so that he fell back onto the stone ground before quickly getting up and regaining his composure. 

Rolf sheepishly made his way back to the target, and pulled out the arrow from the target before giving it to Leonardo who put on a cheeky smile. Silence ensued as Rolf looked down at the ground while putting his hands behind his back in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, I’ve noticed you for the past few days now.” Leonardo said casually, as if that would make Rolf feel better; it, in fact, did the exact opposite, and Rolf felt his face grow redder, and not just because of the whipping of the cold air. Leonardo noticed this reaction, and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry about it, I really don’t care if you watch me or not.” To this, Rolf’s mood cheered up a little. Rolf reached into the midpocket of his quiver, and pulled out a spare vulnerary he kept. 

“Here, this should help with the bleeding and the blisters.” Rolf spoke as he applied the medicine onto Leonardo’s hand. This caused him to yelp a little in pain, to which Rolf laughed. 

“Why do you keep that in your bag? I thought only I used to do that!” 

“A friend.” Rolf grinned as he thought of his pegasus-riding friend who was traveling a different route to the Tower of Guidance. Leonardo understood Rolf’s aura; given his best friend’s constant impulsiveness, he was usually the one to carry around the spare vulneraries. The blond marksman went over to Rolf’s stalking wall, and put his bow down, before sitting on it. Rolf sat down next to him.  
“You know, it’s funny.” Rolf struck up a conversation. 

“What is?”

“Just a few weeks ago, you and I were on opposite sides of the battlefield. Our arrows were fired at each other, and I remember seeing you take down multiple laguz…” Rolf remembered Leonardo’s light blue marksman armor as a striking contrast to the typical black used by Daein soldiers. His form, just as in practice, was impeccable. Leonardo seemingly never ran out of arrows, as he kept plucking and shooting at whatever had come his way. A path of incapacitated laguz were in front of the deadly marksman, and he showed no intentions of stopping. His one weakness? Rolf noted how he constantly looked after a trueblade dressed in brilliant red garb; after every few arrows, Leonardo would run over to the trueblade with either a vulnerary, or a concoction available. In that way, he left himself exposed, both physically and emotionally. 

“You also took down quite a few Daein soldiers; I noticed you almost immediately and knew that you were an archer to watch out for.” Leonardo remembered their second encounter with the Greil Mercenaries at Nox Castle when Prince Pelleas was busy finding information on the blood pact. Rolf was at the front line, atypical of an archer, able to shoot in between the chinks of black armor donned by Daein knights. Leonardo remembered thinking how Rolf clearly learned from a master as he took down more and more soldiers from afar. His weakness? Leonardo noted how Rolf stayed always in proximity to a silver knight and a reaver who both had green hair, most likely his brothers. The younger sniper would always need to be reassured by his two brothers’ protection and simple presence. In that way, he left himself exposed, both physically and emotionally. 

“But, now… we’re on the same team on the same route to the Tower to try and reverse a goddess’ judgement on our world…” Both looked up at the perfect blue sky. The peace and lack of energy in the air was unsettling as it was comforting. Neither could remember a time where they felt more at bay, yet knowing the reason behind it all had absolutely tainted the experience. There was an unwavering path to follow so that they may have a chance at restoring the lives of the civilians from Daein, Gallia, and all other countries in the world. Such was the path that they had chosen to follow, and it had all led them to this moment in the present; two former enemies were now sitting side by side with no ill intent toward one another. 

“Life is meant to be chaotic even if it isn’t what Ashera wants; it’s how this kind of friendship blossomed.” Leonardo looked straight ahead with a piercing gaze; he thought of the people in Nevassa in the capital all turned to stone to match the craggy setting of the capital. Each and every person that was there motivated him to pursue this goal, regardless of how difficult the trek would be. Each and every person deserved another chance, and didn’t deserve to be abandoned by circumstance like he wa- he let out a sigh, calming himself down. 

“Friendship?” Rolf asked curiously; he didn’t mean to offend, but it was a genuine question. To this, Leonardo turned his head to face the green-haired teen and smiled softly. 

“I mean, I’ve let you stalk me for the past few days, and I know that I’ve been meaning to talk to you just to break the whole Daein-Laguz ice, so… yeah, I would call it friendship.” Leonardo chuckled as Rolf began to laugh slightly as well. Life, indeed, was very funny. While only a few weeks ago, the two were ready to shoot at each other. Now, Leonardo couldn’t imagine seriously hurting Rolf, and vice versa. 

“So, who’s the guy that you always hang around with on the battlefield?” Rolf asked Leonardo, to which Leonardo let out another chuckle. 

“Oh, that’s Edward. He’s been at my side since forever, and I couldn’t imagine my life without him. We’ve been there for each other always.”

“That’s me with my brothers, Oscar and Boyd. Our mother wasn’t in our lives, so it was Oscar basically taking care of the both of us.” Leonardo looked on in understanding, but remembered a painful fact; Boyd and Oscar were traveling in a different group.

“They’re traveling with Ike now… don’t you miss them?” Leonardo asked, and Rolf simply stayed quiet. Silence filled the air for a few minutes before Rolf finally answered.

“Yes, I do miss them a lot. It’s different without them here. But, I’m stronger now. I’m not the same kid I was three years ago.” Rolf affirmed, brimming with confidence. Leonardo smiled at this and then looked down at his palms; they were healing quite nicely because of the vulnerary, and it had only been a few minutes. 

Not being the same kid three years ago? Ha… Leonardo thought to himself, not feeling quite comfortable yet in spilling out his whole life story to someone he just began speaking to. They had already begun to share intimate details with one another, but this was something different. The images of what he had experienced would be forever burned into his mind, and that part of his life he had kept hidden away except for members of the Dawn Brigade.

Without skipping a beat, Leonardo got up, and picked up his bow once again. He nocked the arrow Rolf had given him earlier, and pulled the string back as he gazed at the target once more. He could feel a bead of sweat roll down his forehead despite the cold, winter atmosphere. He released the string, causing the arrow to whizz across the air. Leonardo blinked, expecting to hear the sound of a single arrow ripping across the material at the bullseye just as before. However, in those few moments, he didn’t just hear one tear. 

Leonardo opened his eyes and saw two arrows that had pierced the target right next to each other, but still accurate enough to be in the bullseye yellow region of the target. He peered to his side, and saw a smirking Rolf with his bow in hand. Leonardo’s lips curved into a sly smile before he got another arrow from his quiver; Rolf did the same. The two both nocked their arrows while Leonardo made a quick quip. 

“Watch and learn, Rolf.” 

“I have been.”


End file.
